Crazier
by AllTimeLow23
Summary: Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle get a look into Alice and Jasper's relationship.


Okay, so Alice and Jasper are pretty much the best couple ever. I love them, so of course I had to write my own story about them.

I own nothing.

**AN**: This takes place shortly after Alice and Jasper join the Cullens.

Crazier:

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

~Taylor Swift

m

"Edward, Emmett, are you two ready to go?" Carlisle yelled up to his sons.

Edward immediately flew down the stairs at an amazing speed, even for a vampire.

"Yes, please." He said quickly. "I don't think that I can take another minute of hearing Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts as they say goodbye to each other. They're already planning what they're going to do when he gets back."

Carlisle groaned. He loved all of his children, of course, but sometimes it was hard to stomach Emmett and Rosalie's blatant displays of affection. They didn't feel the need to keep any of their love life a secret.

A few minutes later, Emmett came bounding down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. Carlisle saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose, obviously trying but failing to keep Emmett's thoughts of Rosalie out of his mind.

"Alright boys, let's go." Carlisle said eager to start their hunting trip. At this rate, it would be another day before they made it out of the house.

"Bye, Rosie." Emmett called before they left. "I'll remember that promise you made me."

Edward groaned and Carlisle pushed them both out of the house without waiting for Rosalie's response.

Edward and Carlisle both ran into the woods at top speed, but quickly returned once they saw that Emmett wasn't following them.

"Emmett, what are you…" Carlisle started to say, but stopped as soon as he followed Edward and Emmett's eyes to see what they were staring at.

About a half mile away from the house, standing under a big, shady tree, was Alice and Jasper, the newcomers to their coven. Jasper had Alice wrapped tightly in his arms, and they were staring at each other like there was nothing else in the world they had ever seen that was as perfect as the other.

They didn't really know very much about them yet. They knew that they were together, of course, but they hadn't realized just how together they really were. While Rosalie and Emmett just physically showed their love to everyone around them, Alice and Jasper more kept to themselves. Even Carlisle and Esme would share a kiss or a loving touch every now and then in front of everyone, but none of them had ever seen Jasper and Alice being very close. Jasper just tended to follow Alice everywhere, seeming to be protecting her from everything and everyone he though could be a possible danger to her.

"Wow." Edward broke the silence. "I've never seen those two so"

"Close before." Emmett finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go and give them some privacy." Carlisle said, even though he was still staring at the two lovers in front of him.

None of them made any attempt to move, however.

A few seconds later, they saw Alice go limp in Jasper's arms and her eyes went blank. They all recognized these as signs that she was having a vision. Before she could slip down and fall, Jasper protectively tightened his hold on her. He would never let her fall.

A few seconds later, Alice blinked and her eyes returned to their normal sparkle. She smiled up at Jasper and whispered something to him. He grinned back, surprising the three who were watching them, as he had always been so serious around them.

Suddenly, they saw Jasper pick Alice up easily in his arms so that they were the same height. He spun her quickly around a few times before setting her back on the ground. They continued to sway gently, Alice's arms wrapped around Jasper's neck and Jasper's arms secured around Alice's waist. They appeared to be dancing, even though there was no music. Even so, they were so in sync, that all three intruding men were awed. Jasper spun Alice around a few more times before they stopped, still smiling softly at each other. Even from half a mile away, they could all feel the love, happiness, and comfort radiating off of Jasper.

They intertwined their hands and started walking back towards the house.

Jasper lifted Alice's hand to his lips and kissed it. She seemed to be glowing.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward heard them quietly tell each other of their love, and they were stunned. They quickly turned their gazes away from the two, feeling like they were intruding on something personal.

Before they knew it, the couple was standing in front of them. If it were possible, Jasper looked as though he would be blushing slightly at being caught at such a private moment with his wife. Alice, however, just smiled up at them all.

"Hi." She sang in her high, bell-like voice.

They all smiled shyly back at her, embarrassed for being caught watching the two. Jasper must have felt their embarrassment because a half second later, they all felt a wave of peace wash over them.

"Hey, Alice." Edward was the first to speak. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, they had bonded the most, seeing as they both had special gifts. Well, that and the fact that it was impossible to not love Alice. Even for someone without Jasper's gift, it was easy to feel the kindness and joy that radiated off of her.

"Have fun on your hunt." She sang, while Jasper just looked down at her lovingly. "When will you be back?"

Before anyone could answer her, Alice held up a finger signaling for them to wait. She opened her eyes almost as quickly as she shut them, obviously looking into the future.

"Ah, you'll be back late tomorrow night."

They all laughed. Alice almost never had to ask a question, seeing as she could just look to the future to see what your answer would be.

"Have fun," She called as she danced up to the house. She turned when she got to the door. "Coming, Jazzy?" She asked, using his nickname that only she was allowed to call him. She was waiting patiently by the door for him to follow her.

"I'll be there in a minute, darlin'." He called back, his southern twang coming out a bit. "I just need to talk to them for a second."

Emmett was sure that Jasper was going to yell at them all for intruding on his time with Alice. So, before anyone could speak, he said, "We're all soooo sorry, Jasper. We tried to go along on our hunt and ignore you and Alice, but we just couldn't stop watching you two."

Jasper just laughed. "It's okay, Emmett. It doesn't matter."

"Then what do you want to talk to us about?" He asked, confused.

"I just wanted to thank you all for welcoming us into your family and making Alice happy. It was her dream for years to find you all. She used to get so mad when she couldn't see your future to figure out where you would all be. I can't even tell you how excited she was when we finally made it here and found you guys."

Carlisle patted his newest son on the shoulder. "It's really no problem Jasper. We are all glad to have you two. But are you sure you're completely happy here? Alice just seems so at ease, and you seem rather uncomfortable at times."

Jasper grimaced slightly. "The diet is just hard for me sometimes, but you have all been great."

"So, why did you decide to come here and live our way if it's so hard for you?" Edward asked, truly curious.

They all watched as Jasper turned to look behind him through the window where they could see Alice talking very animatedly about something to Esme.

"I would do anything for Alice." Jasper said quietly. "She is like my own personal angel who pulled me from hell. Before her, I had no reason to live, but she showed me that I can be better and now I live for her. Without Alice, I would be nothing." Jasper looked down, clearly embarrassed about showing his emotions so openly.

"You know, Jasper, you're good for Alice too. I've seen into her mind, and all the happiness she has is because of you. Her thoughts are almost always centered around you and your guys' future. Nothing could ever make her happier than you. After all, she waited in that diner for you for years. She would never have done that if she didn't want you so much." Edward told him.

Jasper smiled at that, and quickly excused himself to go back to his wife.

The other three Cullen males smiled. They had finally gotten a glimpse of the real Alice and Jasper. And they couldn't wait to get to know them better. They knew that they were going to love having them as a part of their family.

m

I know it's kind of short and cheesy, but yeah. Please Review and tell me what you thought. It helps me to improve. Thanks for reading. I'll give everyone who reviews their favorite Cullen boy. = ) haha


End file.
